This specification relates to three dimensional (3D) scanning, including predicting geometric accuracy and compensating for measurement error for a 3D scanner.
Additive Manufacturing (AM), or 3D printing, is a technology that enables the direct fabrication of products that can include complex shapes and varying geometries. Existing 3D scanning technologies, for example laser triangulation 3D scanners, can experience various system errors (e.g., calibration errors, noise from lighting conditions) that may compromise the quality and/or accuracy associated with scans of the product. Geometric measurements and other inaccuracies related to the function of some 3D scanner devices can further affect the quality of digital models that are generated from scan data.